Hot Chocolate
by OutsideTheBox11
Summary: Just a cute little story about two lovely ladies drinking something new together.


**Since my first story on here was so sad, I decided to write something happy about the same two characters. It's rated T because it's a tiny little bit suggestive at the end and I didn't want anyone complaining. **

**Also, I don't know if they have chocolate or whipped cream anywhere in the Elder Scrolls games, but that is why this is fiction.**

"Chocolate, huh?"

The pleasant khajiit responded with a couple of nods, and a smile.

Aralin had been just about to walk into the Winking Skeever when she heard a gossiping trio walking by behind her. They had been talking about the caravan that had just arrived outside of the city gates. Aralin had turned to her wife, Aela, and knew, from the look on her face, that she had heard it to. The Huntress had rolled her eyes and told her wife "fine." Aralin had taken her wife's had in her own, and they walked side by side out of the city gates.

Aralin had always loved the Khajiit from the time she was a young girl living in Morrowind. On rare occasions their caravans would visit and Aralin would always be one of the first ones there to marvel at what they would bring. She loved their warm attitudes, their fur and their ears and tails, and most of all, their accents.

Aela's grip on Aralin's had tightened slightly as she leaned forward to look at the new food item that the khajiit called chocolate.

"Well why is this one solid… and this one a powder?" Aela questioned.

"The solid chocolate you eat as it is. The powder you mix with warm milk. Then you drink." The khajiit man said. "It is also, I think, best when you put whipped cream on the top."

"That sounds really good." Aralin murmured thoughtfully, then looked down at Aela.

"I know that look." Aela said, standing up straight again and glancing at her wife. "That means we'll take it."

Aralin handed the khajiit some gold and thanked him, then walked back to Proudspire Manor with a bag of powdered chocolate in one hand, and her wife's hand in her other.

Aralin carefully lifted the hot pot up and away from the flames and went to the table where she had a couple of cups. She tilted the pot slowly, pouring the brown liquid in to the containers below, the steam rising up and warming her hands.

Aela chuckled from her seat near the fire. She had her legs crossed and her elbow on the armrest. She was leaning forward, chin in her hand, with an amused look on her face.

"What are you laughing at me for?" Aralin asked without turning her head

"Did you know you stick out your tongue when you're concentrating really hard?" Aela asked with a little smirk.

Aralin rolled her eyes and set the pot down. She picked up the cups and walked over towards Aela, handing her one.

"Careful, it's hot." Aralin warned, plopping down in her own seat. Aela then got up and walked over to her wife with a mischievous smile.

"What is it now?" Aralin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aela responding by wiggling her way onto her wife's lap, her head on the dark elf's shoulder and legs over her lap. "I think it's really cute, the way you stick your tongue out when you concentrate."

Aralin blushed slightly, her blue-grey skin gaining a purply tint. Aela laughed softly and kissed her wife's cheek.

"Alright I think it's cooled off now." Aralin said, lifting her cup to her lips and slowly tilting it. Her eyes closed and Aela watched her face carefully with her silver eyes. Aralin finally lowered her cup. "Wow."

"So it's good, then?" Aela asked impatiently.

"Try for yourself." Aralin chuckled, amused by the sudden change in her playful mood.

Aela looked down at her cup, the brown liquid chocolate visible around the edges of the whipped cream. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, still wary of this new drink. Then she gave in and lifted the cup to her mouth, taking a cautious sip. This time Aralin watched her, an unconscious smile bringing up the corners of her mouth. Aela lowered the cup, and looked up at Aralin's smile.

"You think it's good, I can tell." Aralin said with a grin.

"Yes, yes, I guess you were right, it is really good." Aela muttered, then took another long sip. Aralin took one as well, and then nearly spit it out when Aela lowered her cup again. The huntress had whipped cream covering the tip of her nose.

"Why're you laughing?" Aela asked, giving Aralin a little punch in the shoulder.

"You've got a little… here, let me-" Aralin leaned forward and licked the whipped cream off of her wife's nose. Leaning back, Aralin couldn't help but chuckle at the blush that had crept onto Aela's face.

"I think you're really cute when you're embarrassed like that." Aralin said, copying what Aela had said about her earlier.

"Well you've got some chocolate all above your lip." Aela was quick to respond with a sly grin, "Let me get that."

She leaned forward and pushed her lips into Aralin's. Aralin smiled into the kiss, then quickly returned it. They remained like that for a moment until Aela broke the kiss. Aralin gave her a stubborn frown as she took the cup out of her hand and got off her lap. Aela put the half empty cups on the table and was back in Aralin's lap before the dark elf could complain, this time straddling her legs. Aela grabbed Aralin's shoulders and kissed her again. Aralin closed her eyes and rested her hands on Aela's hips. They broke apart for a moment.

"So… is this a 'thank you Aralin for buying me this wonderful hot chocolate, we should visit the caravans more often?'" Aralin asked with a playful smile.

"We'll see." Aela murmured, giving the dark elf's pointy ear a playful tug.

"I guess I can deal with that." Aralin responded, and kissed her wife again.


End file.
